New meaning in life
by damen.dobis
Summary: Hi! everyone I'm new to this so I might not have some good stuff to think but I have seen some good think about this game and I want to make a story for you all i'm just bring in two boys in to this that it. also I'm not vary good at spelling so if I make any mistake pleases tell me any way this a story of what it like being on the bad side. (also pleases no hate)
1. Prepare prologue

One day in the Pacific ocean on the island of midway in the year of 2018 was a young boy looking out in the sea and thinking to him self how the world have been back then at the hands of the Nazi and Japan how it was like for the brave men of the world to fight against war, blood, horror, and death it self. But this day was not the day to think about that for today a boy called James rodent will be deep sea diving with his bother of the coast of the midway islands.

* * *

6 years ago

James did not have many friends he was vary ant' social at a young age of 3 both his mother and father die by a house fire he was in the house him self and would of die if not of his bother coming home late from his job. Tim Allen was his name as soon as Tim drove into the dive way he got out of the car and ran into the house not minding the danger of the fire he rush to his mom and dad room only to hear screams he try rammer and kick at the door but it would not budge but shorty this effort he heard the roof of the building collapsing in his mom and dad's room.

All sound stop as if the whole world die as he heard the dying voice of his pantries but in the silent he heard something in the next room and what he heard was the crying of his baby bother with out a sec to spare he quickly ran to his room flanging open the door and ran in side he look for his bother seeing him in his bed crying as a firing piece of wood layered inched above him Tim running over to him avoiding burring pieces of the house and pushing the flaming piece off his bother. Doing this Tim has got his hand burned but did not cared and fought though the pain in doing so he pick up his baby bother and run to door out the room.

By this time the house was starting to fall apart pieces of wood fell on Tim but he did not cared and ran straight outside panting he got on his keens and breathed looking back at the flaming house he heard firetruck in the background coming to help do to him getting burned on many parts of his body he was starting to loss concision but held on till the firetruck and amplest arrived severely firefighter stared shoot the house with water as doctor come over to help Tim.

He told them all about what happen and him self saving his bother after Tim and his bother were brought to a hospital they were treated and told to rest up for a bit after 30 days after the fire Tim got out of the hospital and got his baby bother Tim was 15and an lest old enough to support him self and his bother. The doctors and the police had no other opiate but to let this happen be cues Tim had no other family members for this time him and his bother were set in a house Tim has work for in his new job.

Tim had to work 5 job ranging from cleaning empty house repairing houses fixing cars and testing some new car their and then it was a hard life but to have his bother alive and well he would do anything. But the day of the fire and him hear his mother and father die will always stay with him no matter where he goes but he will not let that happen to his bother he will do everything in his power to give James the life of a normal boy. he keep this up for and keep telling him self to push forward and focus on what's a head no matter what happen he will Protect his bother. but little does he know that the world he lives and the ones around are not that caring because in the further time world he and his bother will not have a choice in the matter but then again all story somewhere let just hope he can keep his word.

* * *

Present time

James was skipping rocks on the water out into the sea look for any sight of life James loved the ocean by going to school his bother paid for him there he learned about the animals their and how they all work to gather in odder but he also learned about the time when the first ship set sail for the sea and beyond. in class he love thing about this like the ship that drought the world to gather and help explore the reach of the plant. but today was a special for him he was waiting for his bother to come home his bother told him to get scuba gear because he was taking him deep diving.

wails his waiting he pull out a notebook from the bag he had on his back then he stared to draw picture's of ship that were made in war times one page showed a fully edited ship called the USS Atlanta another show USS Alaska the next show USS Tang and the book showed many other ships ranging from sub to destroys then cruiser and battlecruiser up to the battleships and carriers. James has always loved American ship when he saw them he though about the bravo men that fought on this ships and help save the world from the axis.

His drawing was cut short after hear a soft humming looking back to his home he seen his bother truck pulling into the dive way James seeing this pick up his note book stuffing in back into his bag before running over to his bother Tim seeing this Tim laugh at the overexcited of his bother. "Tim your back!" James said wally running to Tim jumping into the air a bit and hugs his bother. "well looks like someone is excited to go diving huh" Tim said {wow he really excited if he like this he going loving diving down then} Tim though. "anyway you got your stuff little bro" Tim asked his younger bother in turn James shanked his head up and down fast " ya I got my diving mask my wetsuit and my oxygen tank I'm all ready bother" James said. Tim though in his mind well{ he got ready fast I only told him about 30mintes ago well that my bother for you} "ok then put your stuff in the back bro and get in the back we got a long way" Tim said to this James put on a big smile on and ran to the truck putting his stuff in the back and hoping in the car. Tim walking over to the truck and getting in the drive seat buckling up him and his bother he put the key in the side of the wheel and let the engine come to life. after that he back out of the drive way and stared driving down the road to there swimming water.

As were driving let me tell about Tim and James. Tim is 21 but looks 18 he has greenish-brown eyes with reddish oranges hair he stood and 6'7 and had a bulky frame he was builted with some muscles not enough to be seen on the outside but just enough to have a thin body and slender like body. James was 10 and had blackish green hair with amber eyes he stoned at 5'3 and had vary slender like body as his bother both of them hold the same DNA and Blood. Also both had a berth mark just behind their left eye it was half moon like shape this was something they called special because no one else had it other then them two. also the place they live was a little town called cliff hope in midway (the town not real I just made it up) this town was home to about 1493 other people they did not talk much with other people so the know vary little about them. The road they were on was going down the side of the coastline to a nearby dockyard or port that held Tim's diving boat it was nothing special just some old fishing boat that his dad had.

back in side the car it was quieted having James looking out the window into the sea and seeing the bird flying by. Wally Tim is forced on the road diving to the docks but sometime looking to his right over to his bother looking out the window. Tim try's to lighted the mood by Turing on the radio as soon as it come on its stared playing "just shut up and dance" his bother James snapped out of his little sea view and look back at his bother and said "mmm I though you weren't into county" Tim replays with "I said don't listed to it never said I didn't like it" Tim said looking over at his bother for 2 sac's before focusing on the road again. James smiley slowly starting to sing to the music and rock side to side in his seat his bother time just look over and laughed at this and stared to sing aloud to for a bit.

getting to the dock in the next 10 mints Tim pulls into the parking a lot and park his car in the slot both of them get and garb their bag from the back and stared to the dock. James being young ran ahead like a like girl chasing a butterfly. Tim seeing this just smiled and keep walking soon reaching the boat to see his bother in it all ready and getting his gear ready. This boat has some perks to it because they dad was a ocean scientist mean the boat was trick out with depth scanners and metal detects. the use this to find old part of ship like anchors or some picas of metallic metal the sea floor ones they found a down ous-2 kingfisher (don't if that the name but if not tell me) but to day they going out into the sea to a new place Tim found.

It was a surprise to James for nailing his home work in school getting sold A on everything his bother Tim was happy for his bother and diced to give him a gift for by going deep sea diving. As Tim was making sure everything was going all right for the ship he sees James playing with his oxygen tank seeing that he not in any trouble he counted preparing the boat. James on the other hand was make sure everything was set for their dive he didn't know where they were going but his bother said it will be a suspires. James was looking forward to where they were going last time they went diving he got to see a tiger shark swimming near the shallow of the dock but his bother didn't let him get close to it. But this time it somewhere far out there if we have so many oxygen tank we have 9 in total I'm guessing where we going is deep because Tim brought deep diving suits and rebreather.

after about 30mins of preparing we were in the open ocean going to where every Tim was going to. In this time James check his phone playing some game and then take pic of the sunset. about 20min later the boat came to a slow stop over what jams though was the place Tim was bring him to. Tim said "ok were here get you suit on and you rebreather and let get ready to dive" James look at his bother then down in the water and asked Tim "um it look dark down there and how far are we going down" Tim said back "Not much only about 100 maybe 150 feet" this made James a little scared Tim seeing this and laugh and said "what you scared of the dark mmm?" James shoat his bother of angry and puffed up his checks and said " w-w-what no I'm not scared and to provide it ill get down their first!" To this made Tim laugh a bait and said " oh tough now ok then go ahead" James look to his bother then down to the water and gulp. In Jams mind he said {ok, ok, ok it only maybe about 100 150 feet what go wrong wite what if a shark come out of nowhere and bites what if a ell attacked me what if a plane crashed here!} before James could back up Tim garb him and throw him in. to this James yelp and submerge under the water then came back up spite water out. As Tim was laughing at his bother James shot Tim a look of angry and said "WHY DID YOU DO THAT" yelling at him only for his bother to stop laughing and said in between laugh "because cause-ahhah you were freaking out so I did what dad do to me when I didn't go and I threw you in-aahha and it was funny seeing you reacting it was golden amah.

when Tim was still laughing not noticing James swimming close to the boat and garbing his leg and yanking of the boat to this Tim was the that yelp" AAAA!" James was not laughing "AHAHAH! aahahah payback sucker" James said as his bother come back up from the water depth and said" ahah vary funny come here you!" as Tim said that James and Tim Westley in the water a bit before coming to stalemate for James size he was suspiring strong. both of them look at each other in the water for a bit before laughing and getting back on the boat and putting their gear on.

James then finale asked why were they here " Ok I know this cool and all being in the middle ocean but why are we out here just for sightseeing" James said getting in patient. Tim said "hold your horse you will see" James was not happy about this but did not say anything agents' this. as Tim got done putting on her gear for deep diving he turn to James to see him struggling with the oxygen tank Tim smiled at this for a bit and asked James " Hay you need help with that" James looked up and said "N-no I can get it my self" Tim waited a bit it toke 5 min's before James got the oxygen tank hooked up proper ley and got on he Hemant and rebreather. James getting the mask and rebreather on look back at his bother and said "ok ready" Tim look back up at his bother and smiled and said " ok come on It might take some time to get down there but we will be ok" said jumping in the water hover his head above the water to look back at his bother who is dandling his feet in the water. seeing this Tim deicide to Tess him by saying " what you afraid of the big bad shark going get you "Tim said in a snicker voice after say that James got a mad face on and dive in the water and swam right next to his bother and said "ok I'm in the water now bother what are we doing1" he said in a load voice Cleary angry at his bother. Tim look back him and snicker and told him what they were doing " I told 3 time now but ill say it again were going deep dive now come on we got to swim for awhile" after say that Tim dive under the water as James watch and said out load " ok don't be sacred you have your bother don't act scary in front of him I can do this and show him I'm better then him" after saying that James put on his mask and dived down after his bother Tim.

* * *

What we happen to James and Tim and were is tim takeing james find out next chatper and tell me what you like and were I screw up at typing. if you stayed around long enough to read this thank you there not much story of kantai collection I know its a anime and everything but I like to see new characters in every show I watch and if anyone's out they with an idea of a boy kantai collection please do it I love reading people story's of how these boy are turned into ship or are teleport here or even made into ship or being created by the anime people them self and that all peace out.


	2. 2 discover still prologue

ok back to the topic Tim and James just got into the open sea some where of the coast of the midway Tim know where he going but Jams has no clue but it that for the better or the worst you pick anyway the reason there were at this spot in the ocean was because when deep sea diving Tim found something he know his bother going to love but if it safe to go down and check it out well you have watch jam and Tim see let see if their both in for a suspires.

* * *

After Tim has dived down James told him self "amah how bad can it be I just need to stay by Tim and show him I'm not sacred" after saying this James dive down into the depth with his mask and rebreather. seeing Tim slowly swimming down James was make his way over time it was peacefully in the ocean no storm cloud's no rough wave forces and no strong currents to sweep away so it was fine after this quick look around Jams catch up to Tim and swam next to him.

Tim asked James ["So what do you thing was it a great day to swim"] (btw [and] mean underwater talking just for to know) James below bubbies out his mask and said "ya great way to get ate by a shark" Tim look back at him and said "aww come on me it will be fun you will see". both of the bother dive down the light form the sun slowly being stuff out by the dark ocean reach the bottom jams pull out a glow stick. Jams said" so are you just diving nonstop down with no way to go now" asked a bored jams Tim said "relaxed we have 40 more meter to go then you will see it" Tim swam a bit faster down and jams though to him self {see what a reef maybe a old piece of metal} at this point many though were going though his and trying to understand what his bother mean by this soon or later he though.

getting closer to Tim James noticed him stop swimming a bit a hovered wave him over. getting close to him he see something in the background far away when he got close he seeing what his bother was bring him to. "WOW what is that thing it's huge" jams said with stars in his eyes Tim just looked at his brother with a simile. "like it I found it when I was doing round over the water surface with the depth scanner's then one time something big came over at first I though it was some sort of underwater volcano fields but when I come down to see it was these" Tim said looking at the place he was talking about he turn a bait to look at James that still had stars in his eyes. "so" Tim said "do know what it is" asked James. James turn to look at his bother so fast that the were no bubbles from his suit and started at him disbelieved and almost scram "ARE YOU KIDING ME THAT YOU THINK I WOU'T KNOW THE THE BIGGEST SUB IN SACONED WAR THE I-401" said looking at his brother

Tim was trying hard not laugh at his bother sudden out burst he lover to his bother who look back at the sub from the out side he was shaking with excitement. he look back to the sub itself from anyone in the would that not in tech and engineer they would say it just a sub but you be vary wrong. in front them was the first dual hull sub in the world from what the US has said about they sunk 1 of them and captured the other one these sub help engineer created the sub today from the Russian typhoon class all the way up to the Washington class. These sub designed brought about nuclear sub and long rang ballistic lunched missiles that could be lunched from san Francisco to hog kanga and even able to be lunched from the sub it self.

At this point jams was beyond blow away he was beaming with energy but before he could go on talking about how the amazing things about this sub and what has I do for the world his bother said the sentence in the world he count wish more for and what he said was.

"hay jams"

"ya" jams said look back over to him

Tim looks at his bother and said "how would you like to get in the sub over their"

James was at his max trying to hold back his energy but that didn't last long he hug his bother with a strong force surprising Tim and say "YES YES YES".

To this Tim just laugh and said" ok ok clamed down now come on let go see what that guy had in him (btw I'm calling ships he's rather she's I don't like the way when they say look at her rather then look at him it make more séance with the story I know people called ship's girl well some but I never liked it idk why but I do so just roll with it).

after about 5mins of swimming they get close to the front of his hull the hull it self was in bad shape bent armorer and broken piece of torpedo tubs. The frame of the top of the sub was cover in coral and rocks the back half the ship was clean cut off with a bit hole in its self the sub was in 2 parts 1 was the engine the boilers rooms and radio rooms the other half was the command center and ammunition along the torpedo tubes and some crew corridors.

Getting close enough both look at with interest they both look at each other and James said with nervousness "s-s-so we going in their look at his bother with a sacred look. Tim look back at him with a smug look saying " what you sacred if you want I can leave you her by your self" James was now angry now and said "you Know what ill stay here then if your going to be mean" James said with a pout. Tim smiled and this and said" suit your self" Tim stared to swim into the sub before Turing around and saying "don't get your self eated by a monster" Tim said before vanishing into sub.

Jams POV

{why does he have to be mean so much why can't ablest give some gut for diving with like come on were 200 feet down and he goes and said hay let go into a sub maybe we can see a shark or maybe we can die} James goes on about how his bother can be so mean intel he though he hear something"# $ ## ## $"(I'm just using this to represent the alien voice). immediately James shuts ups and looks around the area trying to locate the being or thing responsible for causing the sound.{ok what was that} James said now on edge he look around the water and the sub for whatever was doing the voice intel he hear it again but a bit clearer" co#e # $e c!n ##ow ^he (y" this time James knew the voice was real and was trying to talk to him but he couldn't understand it after hear this he toke off in the sub in his bother way.

Tim POV

I look around for a bit in the sub found some stuff like a old pair of binoculars some guns their and then torpedo's and many more stuff hang around he spotted a door salad up with some type of lock he swam up {mm what this I never seen anything like this before it had a 5 key locking door} I look around for bit more before find some dead skeletons and surprisingly they had keys on the I found 4 key but I couldn't find the 5th key I keep looking and I swam into one of the room it had a deck and chair that has long been rust this must have been the captain's quarters on the wall were painting of what I could imagine were pictures of famous Japanese generals after looking thought the desk I found a key I brought them all back to the locked door and I push each key into the keys hold and turning them. in responds the door open revealing a large room with a holograph like map in the center and some computers around the place he swim into the middle he look around the place everything looked rusted and not able to work he got a little close to the map in the middle trying to figure out what it was by doing so he hit a button on the map with his foot the map spring to life with colorful lights. Tim recoiled in a surprise at the sudden event by look at the map it show many part of a ships blueprint he seeing all them room he expected from the blueprint but one room he read out loud stumped him "trans-dimensional rift room" this room was located in the other part of the ship Tim said out load "well I know where I'm going time to go get James. Tim was just head out of the room when something collide with him he was stunned for a bit and what every he hit was to when he let go of his head he look up to see jams hold his head on the floor. Tim laugh out lode and said "o look whos here got sacred witting out their" said Tim James in responds had a look of fear and swam and hug his bother hard and said if fast motion "DON'T GO OUT THERE THERS SOMETHING OUT THERE I HHEAR VOICE BUT I THOUGH IT WAS MY MIND MAKE ME FEEL PARANOIA BUT THEN I KEEP HEAR AND HEARING I LOOK AROUNED AND I SOME WHAT MADE OUT WHAT IT WAS SAYING BUT STIL-MMMMM" before jams could go on with what every we say I put me hand over he breathing tubes and said " okok calm down and tell what happen and slowly say it" time toke his hand off of jams breathing tube and jams toke a big berth and exhaled then said "ok I was outside and look around the place a bit -he lied- but then I though I hear something I look around but I didn't see anything but then I heard it a again I don't what it wasn't but I got scary and swim trying to fine you" James said Tim look at him with a weird face and said "sssssure anyway I found the blue print room and I found the layout of the sub" after saying this James look back and had stars in his eye and said "cool so did you get to look around the place" Tim respond with "ya but I found a weird room" Jams eyes raised a bit and said' o what kind of weird" Tim said back " do you know anything about a trans-dimensional riff" James look at his bother for a bit look to side as of think then saying "umm never hear of a room like that where is this room" Tim responds with " its in the other part of the ship so let go see it" James eyebrows shoot up and said " wite what about the voices!" Tim respond as well as getting off the floor and swimming to the exit " ya right I bet your trying to get be back for what I did on the boat" Tim said no listing to his bother Jams come swimming fast behind and saying "IM not lying there were voice I heard them" Tim shot back with "ya ya you know you suck at scarring people" at this James puff his check out and said "IM not trying to scary you I know what a I heard their something out their!" Tim just keep swim as his bother follow him out into the open space of ocean and said "see nothing here now let go and see that room" James follow and looks around sacred I know I heard smoothing I know I did but where did it go" before he could look around more Tim called out to him" hay you coming or are just going to hover there all day" Tim said swim into a open hole into the other part of the ship seeing this James swam after him vary fast to avoid being left behind yelling "WITE!" as James enters the hole 2 lower sound hear above the hole the swam into 2 fish like cerates with armored plates on them make them looked like armored fish swim down from their hide spot and slowly swimming in to the hole Tim and jams have just went though.

* * *

look like thinks got more involved here let see what happen next to James and Tim In the next paly but I will say it was hard for this I had to rewrite a lot and I bet I missed some stuff so if anyone readying this please tell right away where I messed for I can fix it anyways as away if you like the story like it and leave me a review on what I should do next I got what I want next chapter because this should go with the story title also I'm not paring anyone one with anyone in less it someone else characters with the anime worlds.


	3. 3 just the begging more prologue

Have everyone I'm going to try and using POV intend of long line like Tim said or jam said. also to catch you up James and Tim dove down from their boat explored a sunk sub that was a great landmark in deigns of now a days sub and missiles for the time begin all the way up to cold war but never mind that Tim found a room with the lay of the ship only problem is it has a room called "trans dimensional rift" they have no idea what this could mean of even have to do with the ship but the follow the lead and try to find what it hold for its self in its time and place when seeing this jams was out side like pussy and was talking to him self but in that time he hear something and got scary running to his bother in the sub he told him about it but Tim didn't listen thinking he trying to get back at him for what he did on the boat when coming back out in the open Tim seeing nothing so he put it aside and went to the weird room James following sacred but not in front of his bother head into the other part off the sub (btw the sub is cut in half from a huge explosion) when entering the other part of the sub Tim and jams got far into but did not think to look behind them to bad for them but not bad for the armored fishes that are following them

* * *

Jams POV

we were swimming down a long corridor of halls and room going from place to place I kept looking around but I seen nothing it felt as I was being watched but it was closes but also far away I didn't know what try and tell Tim something up or backfire on me and he just laughed at me.

At this time both James and Tim are going down the sub long hull and it was big for hallway was big enough to have 5 people going side by side back froth it was big hallway for it subs most can only have 2 or 3 people side by side but it this sub was bigger so I made sense to have more space for your owned area around the hallway also the door all had lock on them not hatches like for door it look somewhat like a id scanner for the room just to get into them but all the door for the room was either so rusted or blow down from water pressure inside the room where some seaweed plaint and some small fish swimming around the hole sub it self was like a big sea park that you can go around and swim around only difference was it was vary dark but we had glow stick and flashlight underwater to help us.

The room them self were what you would get for going into a sub some Ammon here and their for handguns or small arms repair equipment like tool box and circuit breakers some room had big space for radio rooms or a food area of some kind most of the room them self had rust on every thing in there but for the most part it had it Owen style to I one room and some sharpen looking rock other and colorfully corals and some beautiful fishes also the pips along the sub look like veins in a blood line but the rust did not leave the pipes alone and many look completely rusted from the water. every one and then the sub lightens would turn on and off from the hanging lights on the celling meaning that the engine must still have some kick in it I don't know how this ship was sunk maybe 90-100 year ago that make me curious about the again and how it work.

* * *

Now for the sub it self it was good in a lot of thing ill give a quick run down and what it was called for it self

Class and type: I-400-class submarine

Displacement: 5,224 long tons (5,307t) surfaced 6,560 long ton (6,665 t) submerged

Length: 122m (400 ft)

Beam: 12m (39 ft)

Draft: 7m (23 ft)

Propulsion: diesel-eclectic 4 diesel engines, 7,700 hp (5,700 kW) Eclectic motors, 2,400 hp (1,800 kW)

Speed: 18.75 knots (21.85 mph;34.73 km/h) surfaced 6.5kn (7.5 mph; 12.0 km/h) submerged

Rang: 37,500 nmi (69,400 km) at 14 kn (16 mph; 26 km/h)

Test depth: (this might not be real depth because it was never tested by the USA but by the japing this is what it is) 100m (330 ft)

Complement: 144

Armaments: 8 * 533mm (21 in) forward torpedo tubes, 20*type95 torpedoes,1*14cm/40 11th year type naval gun,3*35mm (1.4 in) 3-barrel machine gun,1*type 96 25mm(0.98 in) machine gun

Aircraft carried 3*Aichi M6A1 Seiran sea-planes

some history about this sub I-401 was completed and put in to action on 8 January 1945 in the Kure Naval District at this time was made and put into it self for any crew Japan was on the point of surrender this sub was lunched 7 times but had to remodel a bite before ready to do it first mission but before it could do it was stopped by the emperor Hirohito's broadcast, calling for an end to all hostilities on 15 August 1945.

on 26 August 1945, I-401 hoisted a black flag of surrender. it plains along side 20 type 95 were destroyed, and all codes, logs, charts and secret documents were also destroyed

Three days later, on 29 August 1945, I-401 was pick up on USS Segundo's radar. I-401 surrendered to the US ship. Lieutenant Commander Nobukiyo Nambu deliverd two katana, as a symbol of surrender, to Lieutenant John Edward Balson, s=Segundo's prize Crew officer.

I-401 was finally sunk, when used as a target ship, off pearl harbor on 31 May 1946

for anyone who doesn't know what I-401 mission was it was pair up with I-400 (who was the same class sub) to attack the panama canal in central America to try and cut off the USA link from the Atlantic to the pacific with out going all the way down to the gap between Antarctica and south America.

* * *

back to James and Tim

still jams pov

we keep passing room everyone now and then till were hear some small banging Tim him self hear it to he turn to what was making the sound and followed it to where it was coming from it was the engine room me and him when in the room some of the pistons were still working and making power for the ship but some of them were rusted and some were even broken but the rest were keeping the power on the engine room it self was divide into 2 room combined together but the both held the same purpose.

after same time me and tim were going room to room lokeing at things for the most par we even found a sword or a katana from a officer we keep finding gear for solder on board and some hand guns but for the most part we just keep looking for the weird room we came to a split of hallways going left to right it did't have anyone sign saying were to go and what leads where.

Tim look at me and said "you wanted to take left I take right"

I said "sure only if your the one getting attack by a shark"

He said back "man their no shark here this things has only coral and plants life here nothing else"

I said back "ya before it turns into a horror game where people spilt up"

He said back "ya but none of us are black" ( if anyone take offense to this please tell me and I will get rid of it)

I said back "so their not always a black in a movie and the people still die}

He said back "ok if you get scarred or feel like something following you just scream"

I said back "screw you"

He said back "anyway have fun and try not to die" Tim said swimming to the left

I watched him go and turn around to the way we came I though I seen something but as Tim Sayed maybes it just my mind playing tricks any way I look to where Tim left then I turn to the right and stared making my way down the long hallway.

going down this places felt weird I was amazing it was so cool being inside an skunked sub and exploring it before anyone else it was like a dream come true but I felt like I was being watch I turn around three time but seeing nothing I guesses I'm just being paranoid. going from room to room seeing nothing I keep going till I seen something flashing in a room I stop swimming and turned around to that room and swam in what ever was make that weird flashing colors was on a decks I swam over to it had a greenish color to it and it was in a glass container I pick it up and twist in my and tell I seen a label on the side of it read Bauxite I never hear this one before so I didn't know what it was I keep this thing and went to the next room.

I kept going down the hall again stop now and then find some barrels of what I can guesses are fuel and some piles of ammo don't know why their where piles but I disregarded this when I saw something in the hall down further I swim over to it to see it was a big bit mark in the metal door when I came up it was big a 7 inched long bite mark 5 inches wide I don't what could have cause this sharks the ones I know about don't eat metal a great white can some what camp off a 4000 pounds pieces of a metal rope but a solid door no way what ever made this was big and I do not want to meet it.

saying this I heard that strange noises again #* #* *# * #* !* *#* *#* hear I slam agent a wall holding my head what every was doing this was making my brain hurt form the in side it felt as something was piecing my head all I could do was hold my head for about I think maybe 3 mints the pain went away by then I got back up looking around for bit I got off the floor of the sub and look around and again my visions was hazy a bit then I hear something it sound load and sound like something being teared off.

I look down the hallway were the bite mark was the sound was coming from their I know I said I don't want to meet what ever it was I got to curious and stared to swim towered the sound I keep going it what I could tell as a storage room I kept hearing the tearing and now I could hear what some would call something chomping something hard I swam from box to box that was in the room towered what was making the sound as I rounded the next box and peek around the box I was hiding behind I seen something that made my irises shrink.

in front of me a little ways ahead were 2 what I could call larger look great white sharks both had what seem like armor on them on their head look some type of small guns when on top of their body looked like a beam on what you see on a ship one was chomping a picas of the subs hull when the other was swimming a bit above the first one.

all of sudden I hear a bang in the sub a loud on the sharks hear it one shark hear it and was coming my way fast when the other looked around but when back to eating the hull.

the shark was coming fast and I do not want to die behind me were some box next each other I quick swam over them and went into a tiny space between each box and when I did this I turn back to the place I come from I hugged my self against the boxes as the shark came swimming fast by. when I though I was good I got out between the spot and look to the shark leaving it was heading the way I came in wite! its going the way Tim is I got to stop it.

trying to get out of space between the boxes I hit something in it and fell over making a loud bang the shark out the door didn't hear it but the one chomping the metal did hearing this I went hide it a side panel of the hull the shark eating the metal stop what it was doing and swam over to the boxes where the metal was. I was sacred now because the shark was look at the metal pieces that were 5 feet away from in the metal panel of the hull. the shark was just above the panel in front of it was 2 feet away looking at the metal on the floor.

slowly getting out of the locker I move vary slow to not drew unwanted attention going to the door I found out when I knock the metal down more feel on the door blocking my pass I look around the place for a way out when I seen one it was on the other side of the shark in the celling it look like a vent.

I slowly swam under the shark not move fast just one slow push off the water from time and time again as I was doing this the shark moved I stop I was so scared that he saw me but he didn't he went back to eating a peace of the subs hull thank god.

slowly make my way over to the spot where the vent was I look up the feet was 30 feet up above him if he went more then 10 feet he would be above the boxes meaning if he goes above he has to be quiet because one Wong move and that shark we have me for lunch.

looking back at the shark seeing him eating the hull still I slowly stared going up to the vent I keep my eyes trained on the shark I look up just in time to stop my self from ramming the vent slowly I pull off the vent cover and slide it side ways slowly getting into to my foot got stuck on something I looked down to see what its was my foot got stuck in a piece of metal from the vent cover I tried Tanging on it slowly but it wouldn't come loss I pull with force.

I did this and hear a screeching snap my eyes shrink I pull clean off a piece of the vent cover and my foot was free but made a lot noise when I look back I seeing it stop eating the hull ripping the metal on the wall clean of and turn it body to me seeing this it gave me a look of its body its black and some what blue color to it the teethe of the shark was razor sharp big they were like swords metal pieces was hang off its mouth its eyes where dark black and blue.

seeing me the shark swam fast at me seeing this I rushing into the vent slamming the vent cover back on before the shark ram it heading to the vent the teethe missed by inches seeing this I swam as fast I could down the vet taking turns left and right going as fast as I could behind I him some barking and give out from what I could tell the shark tore thought the vet cover and was coming for me not dare look back as I swam as fast I could hearing the shark behind me slamming into the walls of the vent I keep going all I had going though my mind was I had to find Tim.

* * *

Tim pov

when I went left I didn't look back to my bother I keep going down the hall way I seen some room their and then but nothing much till I came upon what I could tell was a mechanics room.

In side were lost of pipes going from different part of the ship and some were leaking some oils and other fluids not middling it much I went around the small room looking for anything that could tell it a part form the other room but finding nothing I was about to leave when I seeing a key card.

picking up the keycard it read security 5 trans dimensional keycard tell from the name its self the way to the room must have a lock ether the rooms door is still their or fell apart I don't know not know the answer for the question he proceeded on to try to find the room that this unlock.

* * *

also here some more facts about the I-400 class subs

The I-400-class submarine imperial Japanese navy (IJN) submarines were the largest submarines of world war II and remained the largest ever built until the construction of nuclear ballistic missile submarines in the 1960s. The IJN called this type of submarine Santorum type submarine. They were submarine aircraft carriers able to carry three aichi M6A Seiran aircraft underwater to their destinations. They were designed to surface, launch their planes, then quickly dive again before they were discovered. They also carried torpedoes for close-range combat. They are considered the strategic predecessors to today's ballistic submarines, especially to the regulars missile program begun about a decade after World War II.

The I-400 class was designed with the range to travel anywhere in the world and return. A fleet of 18 boats was planned in 1942, and work started on the first in January 1943 at the Kure, Hiroshima arsenal. Within a year the plan was scaled back to five, of which only three (I-400 at Kure, and I-401 and I-402 at sasebo ) were complete.

also some facts about I-403

The advanced I-403 Submarine was the summit of Japan's navy capabilities during World War II. The craft was able to exceed depths of nearly 3,000 meters, as well as contain the newest line of guided torpedoes. Truly a sight to behold the ship was, until one fateful day. Patrolling the seas, protecting it's beloved land, the I-403 Submarine was attacked and captured. Fearing that the surface dwellers' fleet would surpass their own, the undersea Mu people seized the vessel. But when they entered the ship, they found no crew, no captain. Only a few scraps of papers that promised the construction of another submarine. Terror now caressed the people of Mu. Captain Shinguji would soon build and show the world of Japan's newest weapon: the undersea warship Gotengo.

anyway back to the story

* * *

back to Tim Pov

I came up to 2 large door the door it self was vary thick and look like has never bend open the door had no rust on it but the frame had some rust on seeing a title above the dooring reading trans-dimensional rift.

pull out the keycard I found I look towered the door they was no keyhole or swipes to put in on the door to the left and right of the door were card slots.

seeing this I put my key in the left one but the other had no key it meaning I would have to find a another for myself If I want to open the door I went back to some of the rooms and look them vary carefully.

I got down below deck just to try and find what I was looking for I looked for what I would say about 3 mints just to look in a open filing cabin to see the card in the hands of a dead skeleton garbing the files cabin handled.

pulling the hand of the keycard he inspected the key card to make sure it was the same one he garb in the mechanics room.

going back to the door he went over to the right keycard and put in the card hearing a beeping behind the wall he swam over to a door and hide behind it in his mind he didn't like beeping in and game or movie it meant something was going to blow but this time he heard piston stared up he hind the wall opining the door.

he waited for a bit think that the room and no water and when opining it the water would suck him in but no the door opine with the room all ready full of water swaiming over to it he seein something that took his bearth away in his mask.

in front him was a 20 foot disk like portal what evey it was on and it was showing bight blue from the portal its self.

looking around he seeing a big hole in the side of the sub that lend out into the sea in his mind{wow I went to go get two cards when I could of when outside and swim in demit} looking back into the room he look around look to one side of the he seeing 4 big battery like towers that appeared to powering the portal.

on the other side in the room there was bit mark all over the ceiling floors and in the hull what every did this did no seem happy to be locked in here.

for the most part every thing was fine till he hear a low hum back to the door he open the only other thing that could make noise was his bother in his mind { did he get him self stuck someplace o god please don't have kill your self} Tim though swimming fast out the door towered his bother.

going down the hull way turning a Conner to where him and his bother spilt off he stop him self and grab the Conner and push him self up agents it .

his eyes were full on wide look back around the Conner he almost went though he seen the biggest god dame shark the thing had what he could tell was armor of some sort but why does a shark have armor and some types of guns mount on it head.

the shark it self heard the sound made when he push him self agents the wall when his oxygen tank the wall.

Tim hearing the shark coming quick swim into one the rooms with some bunk bed in them dashing under the bottom bed he held on the frame of the bed floating under it hold his bertha. the shark pass the room smelling and stooping coming over to the bunk bed Tim hug him self tightly agent the frame.

The shark smelling nothing left the room Tim stayed under the bunk bed for a bit before come out going the side of the door looking out side turning his head right and left seeing the shark to left to where his bother was he went to the right to try to get back to the with the big hole.

Tim didn't look where was going and ran straight into an over hanging piping making a loud ring.

Tim eyes shoot wide open and dash forward toward the door as he hear a big crash as the shark turn its body so fast it ram the side of the hallway and gaveling chase after Tim

Tim know one thing don't stop moving or your dead swim fast in and out door make the shark crash into every thing trying to get him he was almost their when hear a loud explosion and a bight light but also some thing vary big and red go right by him the next sec Tim was caught in a explosion.

* * *

Jams pov

I was moving so fast I didn't want to stop I know if I stop I was dead so many thing were going though my head like if it get me I'm dead it will rip me to pieces and eat me with no remorse.

going though room and vent after vent the shark crashed though the vents like nothing I hear it roar and it sound terrifying. going though room after room it was all a blur.

taking tights on some spots on some corners was not go when going around I hit some sharp metals poles stick out it hurt but I didn't stop moving I was bleeding my left arm and three long strips of blood coming off it I held my arm as I keep going I can't stop I can't ill be eaten so I fought though the pain.

keep forced and moving I made my way into big room with what I could tell was a big portal.

Turing around garb the vent cover and slam it against the vent I dive down looking for a way to go I seen a opining in the roof of the hull but I also saw some red like long body's of metals and many of them on an self.

Weighing my options I could either swim out the hole in the celling or go check the red tubs.

swing was out of the question the shark could swim way faster then him the only way he got away was making sharped turns so that a no go the red tubs it is.

the shark then come ramming it head agents the blocked vent trying to break it held for a bit and it stared to bit it.

make my way over to the red tubs they are torpedo's.

make sense of this he go to one of them they are electrical torpedoes ( btw they no such things as electrical torpedoes not that I know of if you find something like it please send me a mail for that) seeing this I garb something of my pocked the weird green container what ever it was doing it shined bight I hear a slow sound behind the torpedo I seen the proper stared up I put the green container on the torpedo the proper spurn to life it was shaking it self on the railing.

I hear a explosion from the vent I look over to see the vent cover clean shoot off from two gun on the side of the sharks head.

it turns is body's towards me and dashes to me I quick untied the torpedo.

I untied the ropes 1 by one and got down to the last one when the shark reared its head up and let loss a blood curdling scream.

I untied the lasted rope of the torpedo I watch it lunched frowned but it miss the shark by inches.

I show 2 things come out of the shark head from the left and right it and it shot it missed me and hit the torpedo next to me exploiting

* * *

still James pov

I open my eyes I was still alive in the ship my body hurt I move it hurt so much but I turn around to look what happen to the shark.

the shark it self was in bits and pieces all around me with weird blue blackish blood I got my self of the floor and look around till I heard a moan from something.

truing my body I seen my bother body ripped with shrapnel see him I slowly swimming my way over to him and drop close tot he floor next.

getting next to my brother laying his head in my lap I check his heart I put my ear next to his chest ...tump.

he was alive but baldy hurt me and him won't last long I was bleed from my arm and from my legs I was slowly losing conscience but before I could something was happing behind me the portal that was in the room was shine brightly but then I felt sudden pain.

I was on the ground I was havening pain like I have never felt I look to my wound to see the blood from the shark flowing into me I felt my body changing something was forming around my body but I couldn't tell what it was I was in some much pain that I all I could was shake I look to my right to see the same thing happing to my bother him shaking I couldn't see was happen to him because my eye sight was failing.

trying to stay awake I felt my body being Tung I lifted my head to see everything in the sub was being pull toward the portal my bother body was getting suck in being in pain still I grab my bother hand and hilt it and also trying to hold on to the floor below us the pain got to a point were I couldn't feel any thing and I let go and fell asleep.

* * *

that day the wreckage of the I-401 disappeared from the face of this earth along side Tim and James they were no longer what they were and has enter a world of war, blood, bonds, tragedy. what will happen to them and what they be become only time will tell but I will tell one think in the Kantian world the ship girls better watched out because a storms a coming and it bring blood.

* * *

hay you all this took a lot of time and I'm sorry it not much I'm trying to get used to typing this also if anyone good and tell speech for the Kantian girls and want to try writing I would love another hand and writing this for the girls because I don't pay most attention to the girls life style's much so I don't think ill be good enough to describe their personality just saying this to anyone that want to write but anyway what you guys and gals think I don't know if I gave enough detail for you all but I hope you like and if you think you can improve it in way just tell me. P.C


	4. 4 how its happing

**Author notes** :well if you reared the last chapter you should know the fun part will be starting meaning I'm going to be busy looking at ships because I need to come out with a designees for the boys and what ship they will be since I might add more charters in I might just lock them in as one ship or make them mutants that change in-between ship and all classes of them. Also if have seen or read (Abyssal reawakening) descares2404 made that and I loved I wish he was around more he can updated but if anyone know him please send me some type of email I want to either let him allow me to use his story or he can come back and posted new ones

before I forget

 **Disclaimer : I do not owned Kantian collection, it belongs to the Kadokaw Corporation the only thing I owned are my owned charters.**

* * *

James _pov_

All I remember was being into a portal with my brother I but when I awoke or I think I don't think I.i.i.i I don't know.

I look all around but I seen nothing for the most everywhere I look was dark and nothing around me my mind itself was writing a blank on what was happening to me and all around me.

some hours maybe year mints secs I don't know but when I open my eyes I look around for some time seeing every think black I try to move but something stop me I look to my back and up to see some type of crane stop me from moving hold in place.

"what the where I'm I" is what I though I said but was came out was a.

"Skreee".

it was lower piercing sound but not to me I could hear as it came out of my jaws also yes I said jaws because when I felt my mouth I felt a hard surface not only on my mouth but also on my hand it self I looked down at it for a bit and see that it was like a demon arm that has been armored up.

looking headed I notice some look the same to me being heled on a crane also their was the same behind me for what ever reason I don't know where I I'm but I feel like I'm in a facility of some sort because of the cranes that were everywhere.

I don't how long it has been for the most part but looking around in this place I didn't see my bother in less he like me if I change into this... thing I but he him might of to I got to find him before anything happens.

hope full I can get out of this I don't what going on around me but I was going some where that much was clear for me but I don't know where I for my self I just need find my bother and get out here.

we have been moving for a long time now don't I would say about a hour and let me tell going for a hour doing nothing but looking around was boring.

some time after what I would consider a silent hell or a heaven if your a silent type me I was some what that I only talk to my bother most of the time but if you talk to me ill talk for awhile but then ill shut up the conversation.

anyway back to the topic we were entering a large underground of what I could call a cave and I was drop into it what a pool full of water and some of the other "things" like me.

in this time with me and the other things I didn't know what to do everyone of the "things" was swimming around with no purpose other then to swim.

also I my self was a little different I had some what a harder armor and bigger gun then the most around me but I have the same design but looking around at the others "things" it look liked I have seen this thing some where in my world I don't know but maybe a game but I could be wrong(anyway if your guys want to know the ship he is its a late-I-class and the ships around him with him are some I-class and ro-class and ha-class). by this time all the machines monsters were just going around look for my bother

* * *

Tim pov when I came to I was in a pool of the most fucked up fish I have seen every one of them were weird and terrifying and had armor and cannons on them. what I did get was why have they not attacked me I'm humane after on with the meatal on hand. saying that I look down at my hand to see it not flesh but metal and not 5 figured but rather a 4 Razo Sharpe claws. looking at my self I figured out I'm no longer human but rather some type of amour shark we saw in the ship. I was about to panic but out of my eye I could see another monster like looking around going to the other monsters and talking to each other about something the on talking look like it now what its saying buy the other has no idea what he was going on a about. as there got done talking I was about to talk when my owned voice sacred me. Skreee. it sounded like metal grinding agent each other. aside the point the one that was talking came over me. "Hay HAVE seen my bother" it said all I now was for bother was James and me. I said " write is that you James" the thing said "y-y-yes wite is it you Tim!" I said "ya do you know what happen" he said no clue but all he's remembers was bring me into the portal and we end up for what ever reason we did I don't know but I do know one thing what ever we are is from a game. were in this pool for a long time me and my bother and me just stayed by each other not to get lost by this time James was telling me about a game with these type of things we are so as far as I know were in a game.

later the gates of the pool started to opine I was big enough for 4 of us to go out side me and James when out with 2 other of the thing when we got out I see what look like a girl of some sort with wired metal parts on her. She looked over of all of us for a bit till she was good with what she saw I had no idea what was going on but when ask jams he said that he know a 100% we were in the game he talk about.

He said the thing was a chi-class ship I don't know much about what every game he's talking about but ill just follow along and see where this heads.

By the time were done talking she look back at us and stared talking.

"Aright you all are fresh from the facility and were just made I'm here personally here to welcome you all to the abyssal fleet. Now I'm here to be your supervisor. now I want all you to form up into 4s with a late model in each pack now go." she told us

me and jams form up with a I-class and a ni-class.

"Ok good now as a member of the abyssal fleet we have one goal in mind and that it the complete destruction of the fleet girls and to make this world sea as our owned"

by looking the other they were happy seeing how some of them were shanking a bite and other look up a bit.

"So for all you today you will be on your first mission today" she said with a grin

Every one of us yea us because we are them now but also because I have no idea how what to call them so just us any way all the people around me got vary excited

"So on the day we were borne were being put into the action well ok I just hope me and James survive well we will see"

with that the leader of us brought us out of the underground water place when we got out side we could see it was just some big under water cave system.

* * *

1 HOUR LATER

boring and boring was all I could say.

we were mining what look like sometime of metal and other fuel I do know now that these things do run on fuel and this sort of metal if they mining if anything were just the people get the gear and load the bigger dogs.

anyway me and jams and the 2 other in at pack were at the bottom of the ocean mining with somethings that were attached to us.

me and jams stuck closes to each other along with other 2 but I don't keel safe around them but I couldn't stop to look around because they had some supervisor watch us make sure we all worked.

they did keep some in place like when someone tried to talk for to long the supervisor would come over me and James were work no stop so we didn't get in trouble but the other two were have troubled also we called them names intend of things the I class we called ashy and the I class we called Maya.

we kept mining here and they we help with ashy and maya for a bit because they had trouble using the drills from the mining equipment we had.

when I had the chances I got a good look at the supervisor it was a Ri class and look tough as hell I do not want to get on here bad side.

So for the most part we keep going from rock to rock on the bottom mining and mining till it get quite some time then loud not many people talk but then again in this type of moment no one want to talk

after about 5 hours of this we heading back home to were every we were going.

on the way their James came swimming next to me and we both stared talking.

* * *

James POV

"so how you holding" tim said

I look over to him and say I'm fine what going around me is like jaws but with human size and monster size things but it was so cool all though my body was change and my hear and speaking I could do like I was born for it swimming with my huge metal body felt like normally for itself.

but look around at my bother and all the others I would have to say it feels nice doing something for once.

Also that brought me back to my thoughts.

if we are in a game like I said were not the good guys in the game were in now the good people are the ship girls and the abyssal are bad so if we see a ship girl they will try and kill us that mean we have to kill them.

being human and turned just so you can kill something that look human did not seem right but I like my live and my bother over their sorry to say so if it has to come to it we will have to kill them I just hope we can avoided that.

anyway as me and the rest were swimming some where me and Tim talked for awhile before coming up to the surface it was dark and the water was like picked black.

coming up to what some like a gate of some sort are leader told us to stop she hover over the water to the door stopping 50 feet away from in putting a hand to he hear and talked to someone.

she must have being talking to someone inside the base becomes not soon after the metal doors open for us and we went in.

inside was a big cave over the water with everything from a port a dockyard radio room and commander building some tanker some Ammon racks leading agent the wall also so many little building for what I could gusset are equipment room.

are leader lead us to a some pool like room it was big and had hole in side of the walls we were all swimming around for a bit before I hear something above me dropping.

look up above the water metal picas were drop into the water and some of the abyssal sharks we going and eating the metal.

some of the metal float down to me I garb it with my teeth and stared eating it the taste was fine and I guess this is what we need to move saying we ships and all.

next some metal like tube come out of the wall what ever it was when I bit on it poor out oil and I drunk and it down after filling full I swim to find Tim and we talk for a bit.

after a bit the people around us stared to go into the hole in the water and go to sleep that when we thought it was the best choices to do the same so me and time got into a hole it was big enough to fit 4 of us are pack was with us ashy and Maya they landed down next to each other and so did we.

after that we slowly let sleep take us for the first day of us being here I wasn't so bad I just hope we can survive but that will be for tomorrow.

* * *

hay every one sorry for not post for a bit I had to study for my test and I got catch up with my homework but I'm good for now so I will stared getting the same out but don't expect me to write a story every single day but ill try my best to also sorry if this chapter sucked I don't have much ideas on what the abyssal do if they had a system like this but ill try my best next time and by the way paces all so I hope you all had a nice valentine's day and spent it with your loved one anyway goodbye!


End file.
